For recycling, collected plastic articles are often re-pelletized and are used as a pile outdoors and the like. The reason for this is that, regarding plastics collected from domestic electric products, automobile parts, industrial parts and the like, tone in the case of recycling may be limited to dark color, generally, black and the like, since the plastic articles are colored in various tones, and have stains or are discolored caused by use, although the kinds of resins used therein can be recognized.
On the other hand, because of excellent transparency, acrylic resin films are used widely, while maintaining transparency or being with printing, coloration and the like, for modifying the surface of a molded article. The molded article coated with an acrylic resin film may include a molded article made from, for example, a polycarbonate resin, an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin, a polystyrene (PS) resin, a polypropylene (PP) resin and the like. Further, since acrylic resins are generally excellent in weather resistance, a method of coating a surface of polycarbonate resin sheet and the like is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 47-19119 (=U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,264), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 55-59929 (=GB 2,028,228), JP-A No. 4-270652 and the like. The acrylic resin film is required to have adhesion with a resin molded article to be coated, and is also required to maintain transparency of the acrylic resin even when colored.